Slipping Through
by Dream-chan
Summary: Daisuke is tired of being taken for granted.... this is my first KENSUKE, so I hope you like it! By the way, reviews wouldn't hurt either!! ^_^


Author's Note:  
  
Well this fic has the honor of being my first exclusive Daiken/Kensuke ever! ::jumping up and down, waving pompoms in the air:: This is a lil plot bunny that started hopping in my head when I started reading Kinslayer's "The Walls Between" (if you haven't read this fic, you are truly missing out). Anyway, I just want to say that if this sounds familiar to your fic or something you have read, I'm truly sorry, but inspiration has to come from somewhere, ne?   
  
Before I go, I just want to say that this is an AU fic, so that means that there aren't any digimon or digiworld. Sorry :-p  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon. If I did I would have never let Jeff Nimoy (a.k.a. stupid baka) near Season 02! Picking on my poor Dai-chan!! Also the song featured at the end is by Jamiroquai (if you haven't listened to their latest CD 'Funk Odyssey', go to your local record store and check it out.)  
  
  
Enjoy the fic ^_^  
  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
~thoughts~  
  
  
Slipping Through  
by Dream-chan  
Rating: R (language and sexual innuendo)  
Editor: anna-chan  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Seeing him standing there with his suitcases in the entranceway and random boxes around the apartment made me realize for the first time that he was upping the stakes.  
  
Well two can play this game.   
  
  
Leaning against the wall, I schooled my face into an impassive mask playing it cool. I really wasn't worried about the dramatic man in front of me. He had threatened me before, but he never actually packed his bags, his belongings and all this other nonsense  
  
  
"Daisuke," I began in a soothing voice. "Why are you doing this to us? You know what's going to happen don't you? You don't really want to do this"  
  
  
"Ken, for once this isn't about you. This is something that I have to do for myself. It's just that kind of thinking that got us here in the first place," he said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
  
Humoring him, I decided to play along for the time being. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"It's always about you and what you want," he snapped, his eyes darkening dangerously. "You can delude yourself if you want to, but you know what? I've finally taken off my rose-colored glasses. I'm tired of being second in your life Ken," he said calmly, regaining his composure.   
  
  
"Don't start this again. I thought that we got past this the last time you started on this..." I groaned, not wanting to get into this argument once again.  
  
  
"No. 'You' got past it last time and just ignored what I had to say, and frankly I'm tired of it. All of it." He pointed out, as if he was talking to a thick- headed child. My ego felt a bit bruised by this fact, but I couldn't dwell on that right now.  
  
  
With irritation growing by the minute, I decided to end this little game here and now, and there was no better way of doing that than using logic. He gets so flustered when I do this.  
  
  
Walking towards him, I fix him with a stare of my own, wanting him to feel as uncomfortable as he made in the past few minutes. "So, where are you going to go? What about the apartment?" I asked, smirking a bit, knowing that he wouldn't have a comeback.   
  
  
~Gotcha!~  
  
"I've already found someone that is willing to sublet the place. He should be getting in contact with you soon in order to make arrangements. Don't worry, you will get along with him. In addition, I have paid my half of the rent two months in advance and I have informed Mrs. Gurio that I wouldn't be renewing the lease," he explained smoothly, not distracted a bit.  
  
  
~What the fuck?!!? Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Dai-chan?~  
  
  
Not being deterred I continued on course with my original strategy. "What about your job? You can't just quit!" I pointed out, hoping to catch him in another trap.  
  
  
  
"I can and I have," he told me, his tone containing the artic air of the North Pole.  
  
  
  
Being faced with this new side of Daisuke had me reeling. I would have preferred blazing hot anger than this cold indifference. It was almost as if he had read my manual for dealing with problems.  
  
  
"What about me?"  
  
  
He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he looked around our apartment, as if he wanted to memorize it. Finally, he turned his umber eyes on me, holding me there with the determination in his gaze. "Like I said before, that is not my concern anymore," he said, picking up another suitcase and placing it outside the door. Turning back around, he delivered another jaunt at me. "I'm sure your 'wife' can take care of you," he added snidely, lifting a bag and moving closer to the door.  
  
  
"She's not my wife," I said through clenched teeth, hurt that he would throw that in my face.  
  
  
"Yet, you mean. C'mon Ken. You and me both know that it is only a matter of time before you and Keiko get married, have 2.5 children, and a dog that gets your slippers when you get home from work" he sarcastically replied, putting one hand on the doorknob.  
  
  
Figures that he would throw her in there. Can't he see that she is just there to fulfill my parents?  
  
  
"Daisuke, are you even thinking straight? I told you my reasons for dating Keiko and you agreed to the arrangement if I'm not mistaken," I reminded him, a touch of frost coating the words. "Besides, You just can't get up and leave everything behind. What about your family and friends?" I added, hoping that I was getting through to him. I swear, he has to be the most stubborn person I know.  
  
  
He just looked at me as if I'd never opened my mouth. "Just let it go Ken. You know that we're just fooling ourselves here. At first, I thought that I would be able to handle this mess that we're in, but I just can't anymore. Truthfully, all we do is fuck like rabbits, and the last time I checked that does not make relationship, " he told me dispassionately, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever.  
  
~Direct hit. Good for you Daisuke, you have now become a certified asshole.~  
  
  
"You know that this isn't just about sex. You know that there is something between us that will never go away," I told him forcefully, his words hitting a chord deep within me.  
  
~Maybe because he could be telling the truth~  
  
Banishing that traitorous thought, I looked at my love, waiting for an answer.  
  
  
"That may be so, but like I said before, I can't be second anymore. No matter what feelings I may have for you, it's not enough. I deserve better. I'm sorry" and with that he gathered the rest of his belongings, and began to walk out the door.  
  
  
Walk out on us.  
  
Walk out on me.   
  
  
Feeling the desperation tear through my body, I strode the last few steps, grabbed and pulled him into a feverish kiss, hoping that I could incite the lust and longing that usually comes from such an act. It only takes a little bit for the flame to explode between us, that sometimes we burn in the process. However, as the seconds away I began to notice that the lips below mine hadn't moved, nor did I feel familiar tanned arms wrapped around me. I used every seductive trick I knew and even some that I didn't to get the reaction I wanted...to make him want me.   
  
  
Abandoning his full lips, I traveled lower kissing the honey skin that was accessible from the open collar of the polo shirt I gave him for his birthday last year. Usually when I did this, my 'honey' would melt for me, beginning me to caress more. This time, he just stood there, acting as if he was a martyr being burned at the stake.  
  
  
~Hmm...looks like I have to get serious...~  
  
  
Moving upwards, I caught his earlobe between my teeth, nibbling gently. "C'mon Dai-chan..." I purred, my lust growing by the moment. "You can't say that you don't want this anymore"   
  
  
"Yes, I can" was his only response as he pushed me away from him, effectively ending my assault.  
  
  
  
Letting my arms drop to the sides, I stepped back and looked at the man that I thought I once knew. The man that I loved with all my heart. The man that was now looking at me as if he wanted to be far away from me as possible.  
  
  
  
"The movers should be here tomorrow for my things, so you don't have to worry about that," was all he said as he placed a plastic case in my hand. Standing up, he walked to cracked door and opened it fully. Stepping into the hallway, he gave me one last look. A look that will forever be imprinted on my mind.  
  
  
"Take care Ken," and the next thing heard was a soft gentle click.  
  
  
  
  
Sliding down the wall, I brought my knees to my chest and cried for the first time in my adult life. This went on for at least a solid fifteen minutes. I know that I would get funny looks from the neighbors tomorrow but they can all go to hell. I'll sob as long and loud as I want too.  
  
Calming down, I took a deep breath, trying hard to stop the tears flowing down my face. Looking down, I noticed that I still held the plastic case in my hand. Snapping it open, I found a CD, with a letter and key on top of it. Recognizing the key as the one to the apartment, I put it in my pocket and unfolded the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Ken,  
  
All I ask is that you listen. Please just listen. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but understanding.   
  
-Daisuke  
  
  
  
  
Lifting the CD out the case, I placed it in the stereo system and hit play. Within a few moments, a haunting melody began to stream from the speakers, seeming to fit the situation perfectly. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the message that Daisuke wanted me to understand...his last words.  
  
  
I never had a dream  
That I could follow through  
Only tears left to stand  
Round my eyes once again  
  
  
I don't know who I am  
Or what I'm going to do  
Been so long I've been hopelessly confused...  
  
  
This can never really end  
It's infinitely sad  
Can someone tell me when  
Something good became so bad  
  
So if you have a cure  
Tell me wouldja please send  
A picture of my life   
With a letter telling how  
It should really be instead  
  
The precipice is there  
But will I ever dare  
Throw myself in the sky  
So at last, I can die  
  
See, I've become a man  
Who holds nothing to live  
Who am I   
If I just disappear?  
  
  
This can never really end  
It's infinitely sad  
Can someone tell me when  
Something good became so bad  
  
So if you have a cure  
Tell me wouldja please send  
A picture of my life   
With a letter telling how  
It should really be instead  
  
Oh, tell me how it should be  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...tell me  
  
  
As I listen to the song fade, I couldn't help but feel like an utter fool. I had the 'picture perfect' situation, and I just rip it to shreds. Staring out the balcony doors, I feel the letter begin to slip through my fingers.   
  
  
Just like my life slipped through the door.  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
This was supposed to be a one shot fic, and now look at it!!! ::shakes head at plot bunnies:: However, this doesn't mean I wouldn't like a little reader feedback. If you think that this is worth continuing, please click the button at the bottom and let me know! ^_~ 


End file.
